Aquilo Hudson
Aquilo Hudson is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentyeight tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Hester Winters.' ' 'Aquilo Hudson' Age: 18 District: 0 Gender: Male Weapons: Trident, double swords Personality: Aquilo can be described as cocky, arrogant but still a nice person. He loves to boast about his skill and show off, and he has high ambitions. Aquilo isn´t very interested in interectual stuff, instead he´s a great sportslover and loves every kind of physical activity. Even still, he´s a great friend to have in times of need and he´s very dependable. He´s a real flirt as well. History: Aquilo´s life was not always easy, even though he´s pretty well of right now. He has never knew the true identity of his biological parents, instead his earliest memories are from countless foster families. Some of them really felt like true family for Aquilo, but none laster too long. Because Aquilo was a troublesome child, who always caused mischef everywhere he went. One time, he accidentally set fire to his foster home when he was only ten years old. His whole foster family were burned alive inside the house, as his foster father used his last remaining strength to get him to safety. Oddly enough, Aquilo wasn´t horribly traumatized by the event, but continued jumping from foster family to foster family as normal afterwards. It took years and years, but finally, he found a stable home in District 0, in the loving care of a middle-aged widowed woman called Janna. She had been married to an abusive man, who had beated her and forced her to take abortion after abortion, since he didn´t want to spend his fortune taking care of a child. Until one day, he had died by tripping and falling down the stairs in his own mansion. When Janna realized that she was free, she quickly set up to open her house for foster adoption. When Aquilo arrived, he was fourteen years old, and his new mother did not expect him to be staying with her for this long, but Aquilo had acually found his new home for life. He quickly settled into life in District 0, and Janna was careful to make sure he would have everything he could ever had dreamed of. Aquilo became her whole meaning in life, to keep him happy and safe, which unfortuneately made him quite spoiled. She even enrolled him in the small career academy in District 0, to train him in case something would happen. When he started in school, he instantly became popular with the girls, thanks to his good looks and exotic background, as well as his charm. Throughout the years, one girl in paticular seemed to follow him around wherever he went. Her name was Clara, and she was madly in love with Aquilo. But he always ridiculed her and bullied her for her looks and constantly chased her away when he noticed her following him around. If he only knew what kind of person Clara was, he could still have saved the situation. The truth was that she was not only madly in love with him, but to a psycotic degree. She wanted him, she wanted to marry him, no matter what the cost, no matter if he loved her or not. One day, when she was following him after school to his home, she decided to take it a step further. When Aquilo turned around and saw Clara, he laughed and tried to brush it away like it was nothing. Clara came closer, so suddenly that Aquilo couldn´t react, and rose a knife in her shaking hand. "I-If you won´t notice me my love, then I can´t afford anyone else looking at you! You´re going to be mine forever, beyond the grave!" She lunged at him, but Aquilo was too quick. Before the knife was even close to him he had punched her in the jaw and she slammed into the ground with a hard thud. Aquilo looked mortified as he realized that she was dead, he had killed someone. He was quick to run inside and tell Janna, and she helped him hide Clara´s body. She would never let any Peacekeeper hurt her boy, no matter what he had done. After Clara´s death, Aquilo´s life seemed to pass like normal. But he could never get the guilt of killing Clara out of his body, no matter how hard he tried. When he was eighteen, he was reaped. Aquilo just wonders whether this is karma catching up to him. Preferred Alliance: Aquilo will join the career alliance. Strengths: Strength, weaponry, survival Weaknesses: Speed, agility, swimming AquiloReaping.png|Aquilo at the Reapings. AquiloArena.png|Aquilo in the Arena. AquiloVictor.png|Aquilo in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *Aquilo is the ancient Roman personification of the north wind, and therefore relates heavily to District 0. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped